


Pomegranate

by TheWitchingHour7



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demon, F/F, genderbend au, short fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchingHour7/pseuds/TheWitchingHour7
Summary: There is a woman who hungers for Ciel, but not in a conventional way.Fem!Ciel and Fem!Sebastian AU.All characters are over age of consent.





	Pomegranate

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a boat while extremely seasick. Don't judge.

Temptation is a dark fruit. It grows deep within, ripening, blossoming, ready to spill over at a moment's notice. The Devil's tool, luring hapless souls to their destruction, all the while coaxing out a lullaby woven of moonlight and velvet.

 

The woman, that tall, sleek, shadow of curves and sensual charcoal lines, was there again, always dancing at the edges of Ciel's mind, driving her absolutely mad.

 

Ciel was a grown woman, surely she could control herself. But then she'd get a glimpse of that twining, milky body again and lose herself. She'd often spend her nights awake frustrated to the point of screaming. Why, out of all the beautiful woman in the entire universe, did her, a complete stranger, have to seep into her mind? 

 

She did not know that the woman hungered for her too, but in a different way.

 

The woman could almost taste her soul, just the scent was enough to drive the she-devil mad. It would be like a pomegranate, she mused. Yes, a lovely, ripe, pomegranate bursting with sourness and intoxicating sweetness.

 

She shivered, a thin, blood red tongue darting out to wet her lips. The woman was just this close to handing it right to her, the she-devil made sure of that. Her body, like a fine, well-crafted, weapon, was made for that purpose. Why, she'd hurled quite a few souls into damnation with this form, and this one would be the crowning meal. 

 

Once seen, the demoness was hard to forget. She was a dark drug, leaving herself burned into the mortal's mind and making them feel full at that moment, but then she would leave and they'd be hollowed out, empty, yearning. She would do this, constantly promising them with herself, but for a price. But they wouldn't mind.

 

After all, a soul would seem a small thing to trade when they had her.

 

She breezed past her quarry, her heels clicking in a perfect tempo, and as she disappeared around the corner, she raised her hand in a wave. 

 

She laughed to herself as she felt the human shiver. All it would take right now was to just give her a tiny little push, so small it would just seem regular, or maybe, she could go all out. She could charm her sweetly with honeyed words and whispered promises, and watch the human beg at the end for her to take her soul.

 

In any case, the hunt was drawing to a close.

 


End file.
